Sonhos sangrentos
by Captain Jones
Summary: Três dias passaram-se após AWE. O ex-capitão do Holandês Voador foi resgatado a beira da morte por uma misteriosa mulher, novas complicações surgem quando ele se vê preso em uma ilha deserta com esta mulher, e há um monstro sedento de sangue e carne humana nesta mesma ilha. Conseguirá Davy Jones salvar-se? Ou irá ele se tornar a próxima vitima da criatura?
1. Chapter 1

_NOVA FIC! UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Espero que gostem!_

_ESTA FIC NÃO TEM FINS LUCRATIVOS_

* * *

_**Sonhos sangrentos**_

Outro dia começou, e o sol quente do meio-dia batia com força nas praias de areia branca e água cristalina caribenhas. Desirée andava na beira do mar, a água salgada, e graças ao sol, quente, tocava seus pés descalços e lhe pôs um leve sorriso em seus delicados e vermelhos lábios. Porém, rapidamente ele se foi quando ela voltou a pensar nas terríveis coisas que havia presenciado em sua vida. Podia ser jovem, mas já havia assistido rios de sangue serem derramados. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto, livrando-se do suor, e agradeceu pelo fato de ter cortado os cabelos. Na verdade, ela não havia cortado os cabelos , ela havia raspado a cabeça, recentemente, seus cabelos já estavam crescendo novamente mas eles ainda estavam consideravelmente curtos. Ao longe, se fosse considerar pelo comprimento de seus cabelos, ela seria confundida com um homem.

Desirée não era mulher feia. Tinha um rosto com feições delicadas, tão delicadas quanto à de uma boneca da porcelana mais fina do mundo. Mas não era a mais bela de todas. Não ligava para beleza, enquanto outras mulheres podiam ficar na frente do espelho o dia todo, ela preferia não ter um. "Espelho é coisa do diabo!" Era o que ela sempre dizia, mantinha distancia deles, mas mesmo assim tinha um em seu quarto.

Desirée pensou também em como sua pele podia ser tão clara sendo que ela ficava tanto tempo no sol. Sua pele era clara como se ela fosse um fantasma. Podia-se dizer que era como se houvessem cinzas presas a ela. Para sempre. Era triste ficar totalmente sozinha naquela ilha, mas era necessário. Afinal, o que seria dela se estivesse em qualquer outro lugar? Desirée que olhava para o céu, e depois para o horizonte, pôs seus olhos na areia, e jogado a beira do mar alguns metros à frente havia um corpo.

-Mas o que... – Desirée disse indo em direção ao corpo.

Ela viu de imediato que era um homem que estava jogando de bruços na areia, pelas roupas que ele usava, a palavra que veio a sua mente era obvia: Pirata. Porém, elas estavam escurecidas de tal forma, que parecia que ele estava em baixo da água do mar a anos, e...

-JESUS, MARIA E JOSÉ! – Disse ela apavorada quando virou o homem para poder ver seu rosto.

Desirée ficou sem voz, e não falou mais nada de tão assustada que ficara. Não. Ela não estava assustada. Ela estava em pânico! Aquele homem, ou seja lá o que ele realmente era, tinha o que parecia ser uma garra de caranguejo no lugar de sua mão esquerda, e sua perna direita parecia ser como a de um caranguejo também. E o que mais a chocou, foi o fato de que ele tinha tentáculos no rosto. Eram tentáculos, com certeza eram tentáculos! Desirée não estava louca nem nada do gênero, sabia que eram tentáculos e podia apostar sua vida nisso. Mas eles não se moviam, pareciam sem vida. Na verdade, _tudo_ naquele homem parecia sem vida. Neste instante, ela reparou que havia sangue na areia, _muito _sangue, e era um sangue escuro, quase negro, Desirée sabia a quem o sangue pertencia. Só então ela viu o enorme ferimento no peito dele. O ferimento era grave, aquele homem estranho que havia dado à costa precisava _seriamente _de ajuda. Ela verificou o pulso dele, e ele estava vivo. Ainda havia um único traço de vida nele, um único e fraco traço que poderia terminar a qualquer momento.

Desirée não podia simplesmente dar suas costas e deixa-lo a mercê da morte. Que era o que com certeza o aguardava. Se ela o fizesse, se sentiria como um rato sujo pelo resto da vida, ela iria ajuda-lo. Havia se passado alguns meses desde que ela tivera um de seus... "episódios". A jovem não viu muito problema na situação , mas mesmo assim ela esperava que ele desaparecesse tão rápido quanto apareceu quando tudo estivesse resolvido. Não queria mais problemas do que já tinha, os últimos sete anos foram infernais o suficiente, Desirée também não queria nenhum tipo de novo tormento, como chamar atenção desnecessária.

Mas no momento, ela tinha que se preocupar em como leva-lo, e rapidamente, para sua casa. Depois que tivesse feito os curativos necessários e ele acordasse Desirée lhe faria algumas perguntas.

* * *

**(Momento A nightmare on Elm Street.)**

_**One and two, C. Jones is coming for you…**_

_**Three and four, you better lock your door…**_

_**Five and six, grab a crucifix…**_

_**Seven and eight, you better stay up late…**_

_**Nine and ten, NEVER. SLEEP. AGAIN.**_

**CAPTAIN JONES´S BACK!**

**AGAIN!**

**Graças a Deus voltei a postar. Juro, eu não me sentia bem assim a muito tempo! ****Por favor, não esqueçam de mandar reviews.**

* * *

**Captain Jones**

_**Eleven and twelve, I see you in the HELL !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada à todos que estão lendo a minha nova fic sobre o universo de POTC, e um obrigada especial a todos aqueles que voltaram, e estão lendo o segundo capítulo. _

_Muito obrigada mesmo, vocês não sabem como isso significa muito para mim._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

Desirée esforçava-se para carregar o homem misterioso que havia dado a costa, o caminho da praia até a sua casa que, normalmente ela percorreria em vinte minutos, acabou se tornando um percurso de quase uma hora. Bem, a moça poderia viver sozinha em uma ilha deserta, mas sua casa era grande, não era a mais luxuosa do mundo, mas era quase como se fosse o palácio dela. Mas apenas quase.

Finalmente chegou, Desirée levou o homem até o quarto, lógico que ela não o deixou no quarto dela. Ela deitou o homem ferido em uma cama, ela removeu o casaco, e a camisa dele para analisar melhor seus ferimentos. Haviam cortes pequenos, que dispensavam curativos, e outros profundos e de grande extensão que com total certeza necessitariam de vários pontos. O pior, e mais grave de todos os ferimentos era em seu peito, parecia que havia sido feito por uma espada. Desirée não era médica, mas tinha certeza que seu coração fora muito prejudicado, se não _perfurado _por aquele ferimento gigantesco.

Por via das duvidas ela verificou o pulso dele novamente, continuava vivo por muito, muito pouco. Apressou-se em fazer os curativos necessários e pegar agulha e linha para dar os pontos. Não houve grande problema em faze-los, ela apenas se assustou um pouco quando o homem gemeu no instante em que ela começou a fazer os primeiros pontos.

Pronto! Curativos feitos, camisa e casaco novamente em seus devidos lugares... Tudo bem, ela admirou um pouco a visão do estranho sem camisa antes de vesti-lo outra vez. Novamente por via das duvidas Desirée escondeu a espada que ele carregava.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama, olhando atentamente e com a curiosidade de uma criança para cada detalhe das feições do homem.

Sua cabeça agora estava cheia de perguntas: Quem era ele? De onde ele veio? Como ele se feriu daquela maneira? O que Diabos havia acontecido a ele? Haviam mais pessoas como ele?

Desirée havia se aprofundado tanto em seus pensamentos, sentada ao lado do misterioso homem, que não percebera a passagem das horas. Misterioso, intrigante, diferente e ao mesmo tempo um tanto intimidante... Isso era o que Desirée pensava apenas olhando para o homem. Instintivamente, ela ergueu sua mão e de leve tocou-lhe o rosto. Queria saber como era a pele dele... ela tinha uma textura diferente, agradável e macia, ao contrário do que parecia ser: lisa e pegajosa.

Quando Desirée deu-se por conta, já havia até mesmo escurecido. Passara o dia inteiro sentada, e não havia comido absolutamente nada.

Ela levantou-se da beirada da cama e, antes de deixar o quarto, deu uma ultima olhada para o Sr. Misterioso-intrigante-diferente-intimidante, e então foi para a cozinha preparar algo. Desirée não sabia quando ele iria retomar a consciência, ou se ele iria faze-lo, mas caso ele despertasse mais cedo do que ela imaginava, ele não ficaria com fome.

* * *

**Tudo bem, os capítulos não estão grande coisa até agora, mas eu juro pela minha vida que logo os capítulos terão mais conteúdo e consequentemente, mais longos que é o ideal. Me perdoem se eu demorar a postar, mas para quem não sabe, eu estou trabalhando em 3 fics ao mesmo tempo, e postando-as aqui no ff:**

**A hora do pesadelo - O recomeço**

**Mistérios de um deserto**

**Sonhos sangrentos **

**Por favor, não esqueçam de mandar reviews.**

* * *

**Captain Jones**


	3. Chapter 3

_Novamente, muito obrigada a todos que leem as minhas fics. O que seria de mim sem vocês, galera?_

* * *

**_Capítulo três_**

Lentamente, Davy Jones abriu seus olhos depois de quatro dias inconsciente. Sua visão estava embaçada a principio, ele piscou algumas vezes em uma tentativa de ver melhor. Como era de se esperar, ele não reconheceu o lugar. Ele tentou erguer-se da cama, mas uma súbita e forte dor em seu peito o fez deitar novamente, gemendo.

-A bela adormecida finalmente resolveu acordar. – Disse Desirée encostada a porta, chamando a atenção de Jones.

Ele olhou imediatamente para a bela mulher, mas nada disse, por alguns instantes, ficou apenas admirando-a encostada à porta.

-Eu estou no paraíso? – Ele perguntou voltando a sentar na cama, ainda olhando para Desirée.

Desirée gargalhou um pouco devido a pergunta, mas lhe respondeu assim mesmo.

-Não, você não está. – Ela respondeu – Na verdade, este lugar está longe de ser em qualquer aspecto o paraíso.

Desirée ofereceu a Jones uma caneca com uma bebida quente escura, que parecia chocolate quente. Ele a pegou e deu um gole, para sua surpresa, era mesmo chocolate.

-Quem é você? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

-Quem é _você_? – Desirée perguntou

-Eu perguntei primeiro. – Disse Jones – Ou a senhorita não tem nome?

-Desirée Blacksoul. – Ela respondeu – E você é...?

-Davy Jones. – Ele respondeu

-Sério? – Desirée perguntou sem parecer se importar muito, e Jones apenas confirmava – O capitão do Holandês Voador? O demônio dos mares?

-Eu tenho algum motivo para mentir? – Ele perguntou desviando seu olhar de Desirée, agora ele olhava para o chão – Eu perdi tudo. Meu navio, minha tripulação, minha dignidade... a minha vida acabou.

Desirée sentiu uma pontada de pena dele, pois sabia como era perder tudo o que tinha de um instante para o outro. Ela lembrava-se muito bem de como poderia ser doloroso perder tudo, vendo a dor e tristeza naquele par de olhos azuis. Desirée adorava olhos azuis. Ela queria abraça-lo, tentar conforta-lo de alguma maneira, mas ele não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que gosta de ser abraçado por alguém que acabou de conhecer.

-Eu sinto muito. – Desirée disse, pois não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer além disso.

-Não sinta. – Jones a disse, voltando a caneca de chocolate quente – Eu mereci cada coisa que me aconteceu nas ultimas semanas.

-Bem, eu poderia dizer que você não merecia, mas como eu não conheço você... – Ela disse.

-Obrigado. – Davy Jones agradeceu ironicamente – Sua sinceridade é comovente.

-Só para lhe informar, você não é o primeiro a me dizer isso. – Desirée lhe contou sorrindo um pouco.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio entre os dois.

-Então senhorita Blacksoul, – Começou Jones – onde exatamente estamos?

-Na ilha que Deus esqueceu que criou. – Ela respondeu

-Estamos em uma ilha no meio do nada. – Ele disse - É o que você quer dizer. Estou correto?

-Sim. – Ela respondeu – Vou adicionar que é uma ilha deserta.

_Deserta_. Este detalhe chamou e muito, a atenção de Davy Jones.

-Quer dizer que você está aqui sozinha? – Ele perguntou.

-Sim. – Desirée respondeu novamente.

-Como você consegue viver aqui sozinha? – Jones perguntou

Desirée apenas sorriu.

-Eu nunca fui uma pessoa muito sociável. – Desirée respondeu

-Me refiro a como você consegue sobreviver aqui. – Ele disse

-Não é difícil. – Desirée respondeu – A ilha é deserta, mas é grande e de solo fértil. Tudo o que tenho foi cultivado aqui. Inclusive o cacau que mais tarde virou o chocolate que está na caneca em sua mão.

Houve outro breve momento de silêncio entre eles.

-O quê aconteceu com você? – Ela perguntou

-O quê aconteceu com _você_? – Davy Jones perguntou

-Eu perguntei primeiro, senhor Jones. – Ela disse ironicamente

Jones suspirou.

-O quê aconteceu comigo? Aconteceu exatamente o quê as lendas contam. – Ele respondeu – Não há mistério.

-Não! Não isso. – Desirée disse.

- O quê é que você quer saber então, mulher? – Jones perguntou, começando a ficar irritado.

-Eu quero saber como você ficou ferido. – Ela respondeu – O quê houve? Como você veio parar na costa desta ilha?

Davy Jones suspirou novamente.

-Sente-se, é uma longa história... – Ele pediu, fazendo um gesto com a mão para a mulher se sentar na beirada da cama. E foi o que Desirée fez.

Primeiramente, ele contou sobre o acordo que havia feito com Jack Sparrow, e a luta da sua tripulação em Isla Cruces para recuperar o baú onde seu coração estava. Enquanto ele contava, Desirée prestava atenção a cada mínimo detalhe da história com um olhar de fascinação pura.

Em seguida ele contou sobre Cutler Beckett, e o que ele o obrigou a fazer sob as ordens da companhia de comércio das índias orientais. Omitindo o seu reencontro com Calypso no Pérola Negra. Depois ele contou sobre a batalha, sobre o seu coração sendo apunhalado, e que a ultima coisa que ele se lembrava era de cair pela amurada do Holandês Voador dentro do redemoinho que havia se formado. Como havia dado a costa da ilha, não tinha a menor ideia.

Desirée ficou um tanto confusa, se o coração dele havia sido apunhalado, como ela sentiu as batidas do coração dele enquanto fazia os curativos? Mesmo com a curiosidade sendo grande, ela não lhe perguntara nada. Depois que ele contou a ela o que havia acontecido, ela o ajudou a levantar-se, e ir para a cozinha. Pois ela havia preparado o café da manhã.

* * *

**Agora os cappítulos estão ficando um pouco maiores (graças a Deus). Logo um pouco de emoção vai entrar na história.**

**Me perdoem se eu demorar a postar, mas para quem não sabe, eu estou trabalhando em 3 fics ao mesmo tempo, e postando-as aqui no ff:**

**A hora do pesadelo - O recomeço**

**Mistérios de um deserto**

**Sonhos sangrentos **

**Por favor, não esqueçam de mandar reviews.**

* * *

**Captain Jones**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

Alguns dias passaram-se desde a conversa que Davy Jones e Desirée Blacksoul tiveram. No final das contas, Desirée não respondeu a pergunta que Jones a fizera: "O que aconteceu com você?". Desirée não contou, mas antes de estar em sua situação atual ela costumava ser uma pirata. Ela sentia falta do mar, era fato que o mar estava logo ali, ao alcance dela. Mas observa-lo, e navegar por ele eram duas coisas muito diferentes. E por Deus, como ela sentia falta disso, mas não iria dizer algo como isso para Jones. Ele não lhe fez a pergunta novamente, então... para Desirée estava tudo tranquilo.

Não houve problema algum na convivência entre os dois, tudo era muito tranquilo. Não que Desirée gostasse de Davy Jones, mas ela havia se acostumado com a presença dele na casa. E ela realmente sentiria falta de Jones se ele fosse embora, havia de certa forma se apegado a ter alguém por perto, fazendo-lhe um pouco de companhia. Ele havia conquistado a confiança de Desirée, que lhe devolveu sua espada.

Com Davy Jones, o mesmo estava a se passar. À principio, Jones pensara que não iria se adaptar a estar perto de Desirée, principalmente pelo fato dela tê-lo feito lembrar-se de Calypso. Nunca estivera tão enganado, acabou por desfrutar da companhia da moça mais do que imaginara. Mas... algumas coisas, alguns acontecimentos não se encaixavam no contexto.

Desirée saia ou de manhã cedo, ou pelo inicio da tarde e simplesmente desaparecia por horas, mas sempre voltava antes de escurecer. A desculpa era sempre a mesma: "Não vi o tempo passar". Durante a calada da noite barulhos, ruídos estranhos eram ouvidos do lado de fora da casa por Davy Jones, e pela manhã, Desirée jurava não ter escutado absolutamente nada pois tinha sono pesado, dizia que deveria ter sido o vento, ou algum animal. Uma coruja talvez. Mas por acaso corujas rosnam? Não, elas não rosnam. Havia algo maligno, diabólico, mais do que mau naquele lugar. E estava a espreita da casa. Davy Jones sabia disso. E essa coisa carregava consigo um espectro de Morte, que ficava pairando por onde passava. Ou seria a própria ilha? Depois de tesouros amaldiçoados, piratas condenados à imortalidade, navios assombrados, deuses pagãos, viagens para o mundo dos mortos, sereias e águas com o poder de conceder a alguém mais anos de vida... Uma ilha maldita não era um pensamento que podia ser considerado insano.

Até mesmo a atmosfera daquele do ambiente era desconfortável, e causava a Jones á sensação de que algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer. Muito em breve. E mais, ele sabia também que Desirée estava a lhe esconder alguma coisa, algum tipo de informação, talvez. E suas suspeitas de que ela escondia algo se confirmaram, no momento em que ele a viu livrando-se de algumas peças de roupas manchadas com sangue que parecia ser fresco. Para a sorte de Jones, Desirée não notou a presença de Davy Jones durante seu ato.

E a cada instante que passava-se, mais aquela sensação de que algo estava devidamente errado fortificava-se no coração de Jones, que de alguma forma inexplicável, havia voltado a bater em seu peito. Ele podia sentir em seus ossos que se permanecesse ali por mais tempo, sua vida iria terminar em breve. E não seria de forma agradável.

Havia mais uma pergunta em sua mente que estava sem resposta. Se não havia com o que se preocupar, se não havia nada de errado com a ilha, por que Desirée mantinha uma grande variedade de armas guardadas em um armário na sala? Dentre elas, as que mais se destacavam eram espadas e baionetas.

Jones conseguiu deixar a casa em uma noite sem acordar Desirée, quando escutou novamente aqueles sons estranhos que estavam tirando-lhe o sono. A única coisa que teve tempo de ver, foi um vulto na escuridão que desapareceu tão rápido quando surgiu.

No dia seguinte, Desirée disse a ele que o viu, e que ele não deveria se arriscar saindo da casa durante a noite. Nesta hora, ele a questionou novamente se o motivo pelo o qual ela lhe dizia aquilo, tinha algo haver com as armas. Ela apenas lhe deu um simples "não" como resposta. E que o verdadeiro motivo para ele não se aventurar pela ilha de noite era que ele iria acabar se perdendo por não conhecer o lugar.

Aquela era uma das piores mentiras que já foram contadas na tentativa de se esconder algo que Davy Jones já tinha ouvido. Por acaso Desirée achava que Jones havia nascido ontem? Davy Jones não seria enganado facilmente, muito menos por Desirée.

E uma coisa era certa: Jones não iria descansar enquanto não soubesse o que Desirée estava escondendo, e o que estava acontecendo naquela ilha.

* * *

**Captain Jones**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5 **_

-Desirée... – Chamou Jones, sem tirar os olhos da cena que estava diante de seus olhos.

Já haviam se passado varias semanas desde que Davy Jones havia dado a costa. Foi pouco tempo, mas seus ferimentos se curaram incrivelmente rápido, e Jones estava novo em folha outra vez.

Mas enfim, voltando a situação atual, Jones acostumou-se a andar pela praia, afinal, não havia e nunca vai haver muito o que se fazer em uma ilha deserta. Alguns metros da casa de Desirée haviam alguns animais, pareciam ser cegonhas, destroçadas. Manchas enormes de sangue sujando a areia branca.

As pobres aves foram totalmente dilaceradas por algo, ou alguém se piedade alguma. As tripas jogadas não muito longe dos corpos, e os ossos de algumas delas foram visível roídos enquanto a carne era devorada.

Pelas marcas profundas que haviam sido feitas nos ossos, foi algo com presas grandes e afiadas. Por um instante, Jones pensou no quão dolorosa, e desagradável devia ser a dor ter aquelas presas sendo cravadas em sua carne. Mas o que realmente o preocupou, foi o fato de o massacre ter ocorrido tão perto da casa. Por um segundo, pensou em Desirée e suas... "atividades estranhas". Poderia ter sido ela a culpada?

Não tardou para Desirée surgir de dentro da casa.

-O que? – Ela perguntou, só então dando pela presença das aves mortas – Credo!

-Credo? – Ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha – Só isso que tem a dizer? "Credo"?

Desirée deu de ombros.

-Já estou acostumada a limpar a sujeira dela. – Disse Desirée.

Jones encarou Desirée.

-A sujeira _dela_? – Ele perguntou – Quem exatamente é _ela_?

Desirée percebeu que acabara de falar mais do que deveria ter falado. Ela suspirou, e tirou seu olhar do que restara das cegonhas para olhar para Davy Jones.

-A criatura. – Disse Desirée se afastando de Jones, e indo em direção a beira da praia.

-Criatura? – Perguntou Davy Jones seguindo a moça – que criatura é essa?

A água salgada das ondas do mar logo tocou os pés descalços de Desirée, e ela começou a sua caminhada pela beira da mar, com Davy Jones logo ao seu lado.

-Desde que eu vim para esta ilha, há uma criatura, um monstro eu acho, que vaga pelas matas matando tudo o que encontra. Só que ela não fica somente na mata, às vezes, ela se aproxima da praia para fazer a sua... "festa". – Desirée contava

-Há mais criaturas, ou somente ela? – Jones perguntou

-Não sei. – Desirée respondeu – Acho que não. Eu nem sei como ela é.

-Você não se preocupa? – Ele perguntou – Não tem medo de que algum dia você vire a... próxima refeição?

Desirée gargalhou.

-Não... – Ela respondeu sorrindo – Eu não sou uma ameaça para ela. Eu a deixo em paz, então ela também me deixa.

Davy Jones apenas olhava para Desirée. Ela tinha coragem. E pelo o que ele podia ver, ela de fato, não temia a morte.

-Por acaso você, ou alguém mais já tentou encontrar essa, essa coisa antes? – Jones perguntou.

-Eu não. – Ela respondeu – Mas que vieram a ilha já tentaram.

-Deixe-me adivinhar... – Disse Davy Jones - Nenhum voltou?

-Não com vida. – Desirée disse – E nem inteiros. Se é que me compreende...

Davy Jones compreendera perfeitamente.

-Você os encontrou em estado pior do que o daquelas aves, não é mesmo? – Ele perguntou.

Desirée concordou com a cabeça, em seguida olhando novamente para Jones.

-Por favor, não. – Ela disse

Ele olhou para Desirée.

-Não o que? – Ele perguntou

-Eu sei o que você está pensando, não tente ir atrás dela. – Desirée disse – Porque se você for, ela vai te matar com certeza. Por favor... não vá!

-Eu não vou. – Jones respondeu – Eu não sou burro. Acabei de escapar da morte, estou tendo uma segunda chance de viver. Não vou desperdiça-la tentando caçar uma criatura sedenta de carne e sangue humano. Eu não pretendo morrer tão cedo.

Desirée sorriu, por um momento ela acreditou no que Davy Jones dissera, e ambos continuaram a sua caminhada pela beira do mar.

Sim, Davy Jones não tinha intenção de morrer outra vez, mas ele queria ver a criatura com os próprios olhos.

-_Ver para acreditar_. – Pensou Davy Jones – _Hoje, a noite vai ser longa..._

* * *

**_Aye pessoal!_**

**_Great to be back!_**

**_Desculpem pela demora, a culpa é do sistema educacional e do meu tecnico em Informatica. :D_**

**_Desculpem! Desculpem! Desculpem!_**

**_Homens! Quando colocam uma coisa na cabeça, não há quem faça eles tirarem!_**

**_Davy Jones: Isso foi indireta?_**

**_C. Jones: Claro que não amor! Você sabe que eu te amo!_**

* * *

**_Captain Jones_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Tarde da noite, seguindo seu plano Davy Jones esgueirou-se de seu quarto para a sala, e sendo o mais silencioso possível, pegou uma das baionetas de Desirée de dentro do armário. Ele parou suas ações por um instante, prestando atenção em cada ruído apenas para ter certeza de que Desirée não estava acordada, e felizmente para ele, ela continuava dormindo. Ele deixou a casa logo em seguida.

Era uma noite estrelada, a lua cheia brilhava no céu noturno do Caribe, e um vento frio e forte soprava, porém, isso não intimidou Jones nem um pouco, e ele seguiu para dentro da mata fechada.

O tempo passou... e a busca não estava resultando em absolutamente nada. Tudo que ele encontrara foram corujas, e outros tipos de aves noturnas, sem falar na grande quantidade de cobras possivelmente venenosas e aranhas simplesmente gigantescas.

Mais tempo passou... Jones estava começando a ficar frustrado por não encontrar a tal criatura, e já estava farto dos malditos mosquitos que não paravam de perturbá-lo por um único segundo. Já haviam se passado algumas horas desde o momento em que ele havia começado a explorar as matas da ilha.

Ele se perguntou por um instante se Desirée havia acordado e notado a ausência dele. Bocejou. Estava exausto de procurar e não encontrar nada.

-Desisto... – Ele disse para si mesmo. Conformando-se com o fato de que tudo que fizera até agora foi em vão.

Naquele mesmo instante, um som alto pode ser ouvido. E esse som estava próximo. _Muito próximo._ Embora seu instinto de sobrevivência dissesse para Davy Jones se afastar, ir embora, voltar para a casa de Desirée, a curiosidade não o permitiu que o fizesse.

Segurando a baioneta firmemente, foi em direção ao lugar de onde o som parecia ter vindo. Naquela mata fechada, a escuridão era o que predominava em qualquer direção em que se olhasse. Mas mesmo assim, Jones conseguiu ver na escuridão em que se encontrava, algo realmente _grande_, o cheiro de sangue no ambiente era forte.

Um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo quando percebeu que o mesmo espectro de Morte que paira ao redor da casa pareceu se intensificar mais naquele momento, e que aquela sensação de que algo ruim iria se passar em breve retornara com força total.

Antes mesmo que ele pensasse em atirar com a baioneta, a coisa ergueu sua cabeça e olhou para Jones. A coisa tinha um par de grandes olhos amarelos brilhantes, que pareciam "iluminar" um pouco da escuridão, deve-se adicionar também, que eram incrivelmente ameaçadores, mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam ser... belos... de alguma maneira.

Jones congelou no lugar em que estava, sentia que se ele se atrevesse a mover um único músculo, iria morrer naquele lugar. Os dois pontos luminosos e amarelos continuaram o encarando por mais alguns segundos, logo em seguida a criatura correu para dentro da mata, desaparecendo da visão do pirata.

Davy Jones suspirou.

Mesmo após a coisa ter ido embora, o odor de sangue continuava forte no ar. Foi quando ele reparou que havia algo jogado no chão, onde a criatura estava a apenas alguns segundos atrás. Com cautela, Jones se aproximou, conseguindo ver então que se tratava de uma onça. Morta.

O pobre felino fora totalmente estripado com os órgãos internos espalhados ao redor do cadáver, o que o fez recordar das cegonhas que vira mais cedo no mesmo dia, havia sangue por todo o chão, formando uma piscina do mesmo. Alguns pedaços do corpo animal estavam "faltando", e outros estavam totalmente sem carne alguma, apenas os ossos estavam lá, e eles (literalmente), estavam sem carne alguma.

Não havia nenhuma sombra de duvida de que a criatura/coisa/demônio caçara, matara, e devorara a onça. Jones aproximou-se um pouco mais do cadáver para examina-lo melhor. A morte havia sido recente, pois o corpo ainda estava quente, e o sangue era fresco.

Isso não era bom. Isso não era _nada _bom.

O céu começou a ficar claro, iria amanhecer em breve. Ele precisava voltar antes que Desirée percebesse que ele não estava mais lá.

* * *

_**AYE PESSOAL!**_

_**FALA AI GALERA! está de volta! DEUS SEJA LOUVADO! Desculpem a demora, além da escola, eu tinha outro projetos que ficaram parados. Como por exemplo, a construção da minha luva do Freddy Krueger, o fanmovie que eu estou gravando, meus projetos do DeviantART...**_

_**Linguagem popular: Vou te contar, cara... Esse ano foi uma merda! Caralho! Nunca me incomodei tanto na vida! MEU PAI DO CÉU QUE PORRA DE ANO FOI ESSA?!**_

_**Eu tenho que constar isso... EU FUI NO SHOW DA LADY GAGA! :D**_

_**O MELHOR DIA DA MINHA VIDA TODA! Eu fiquei a menos de oito metros de distância da Mother Monster, na boa, eu já posso morrer feliz! :D**_

_**Ah, e para quem conhece... Jeff The Killer está tentando me matar. Não estou brincando, eu achava que ele era só uma creepypasta muito foda, mas O CARA É REAL! ELE TÁ TENTANDO ME MATAR!**_

_**Pois é... Agora a fic tá ficando meia tensa, (mas só meia) XD ainda vai ficar mais tensa não se preocupem. Muita água, muita água mesmo vai passar por baixo dessa ponte ainda. Nessas férias eu pretendo terminar TODAS as minhas fics que estão paradas, e começar, e terminar as novas que já estão prontas na minha mente. **_

_**Por enquanto é isso... ah, e FELIZ FIM DO MUNDO PARA TODOS! XD**_

_**Captain Jones**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

O sol já raiava nos céus do Caribe quando Davy Jones finalmente conseguiu encontrar o caminho de volta para a casa de Desirée. Passara a noite inteira acordado, não havia fechado os olhos nem mesmo um único segundo, portanto, estava extremamente exausto.

Quando chegou a casa, Desirée não estava lá, mas àquela hora, ela com certeza já deveria estar fazendo a sua caminhada diária pela praia. Já que Desirée não estava presente, aproveitou esse tempo em que a moça não deu o ar de sua graça na casa para dormir um pouco e recuperar suas forças.

Não pensou em mais nada, apenas jogou-se em sua cama e dormiu.

Jones acordou horas mais tarde, e imediatamente foi a procura de Desirée pela casa, porém, a moça não estava em nenhum lugar da casa para ser encontrada. Talvez, ela tenha "perdido a hora" outra vez. Decidiu esperar mais algum tempo pela moça.

Porém ele esperou... esperou... esperou por quase três horas... mas nenhum sinal de Desirée.

_-Onde essa mulher se meteu?_ – Pensava ele

Havia algo dentro dele... algo que queria sair e procurar por ela, ter certeza de que ela estava bem e salva. Mas ao mesmo tempo, também havia algo que o impedia de se importar com Desirée. E Jones sabia o motivo deste porque de não querer se importar com Desirée.

Ele havia aprendido a não ter afeição por ninguém após seu relacionamento com Calypso ter terminado de maneira tão triste e cruel. Não, ele não podia de forma alguma ser culpado por suas ações. Davy Jones apenas não queria sofrer novamente por causa de uma mulher.

Mas esse sentimento... essa vontade de saber onde Desirée estava ainda conseguia ser mais forte. A noite caiu. E o fato de não só horas terem se passado desde o sumiço de Desirée, mas sim um dia inteiro o enlouquecia ainda mais.

-Dane-se! – Queixou-se consigo mesmo – Eu vou atrás dela.

No instante em que abriu a porta para deixar a casa e ir para dentro da noite escura, Jones viu Desirée aproximando-se lentamente. Suspirou aliviado ao ver que Desirée estava bem, porém seu alivio foi temporário, pois a moça colidiu com o chão pouco tempo depois.

Ele correu em direção a Desirée, suas roupas estavam rasgadas, porém não havia um único corte em sua pessoa, e havia um ferimento grave em seu tornozelo direito que se assemelhava a uma mordida. Não, não se assemelhava a uma mordida... _Com certeza _era uma mordida. As marcas de presas eram mais do que visíveis em sua carne.

-O que houve com você? – Ele perguntou.

Davy Jones ajudou Desirée a levantar-se do chão, mas ela protestou.

-Eu estou bem! - Desirée disse – Foi só um arranhão.

-Só um arranhão? – Jones disse – Você está manca.

-Talvez... – Ela disse desviando o olhar do pirata.

Depois de alguns minutos, os dois já estavam de volta a casa, e Jones havia feito um curativo no tornozelo da moça. Ele voltara a questionar o que havia acontecido com ela. Onde ela estava, e porque havia simplesmente evaporado daquela forma.

Novamente, Desirée respondeu que não havia acontecido nada, que havia tido apenas um pequeno problema com uma onça.

_Onça?_

No mesmo instante em que ela pronunciou o nome do animal, Davy Jones não pode deixar de se recordar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Perguntou-se se por um certo acaso se não fora a criatura que atacara Desirée. Porém, se tivesse sido, Desirée não teria motivos para mentir... Teria?

O que Desirée estava tentando esconder? Por acaso ela estava tentando proteger aquela coisa?

Davy Jones não sabia... Mas muito em breve ele iria descobrir. Mas breve do que ele jamais imaginara.

Ele terminou o curativo de Desirée. A moça agradeceu, e levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentada, gemendo um pouco ao tocar com o pé no chão.

-Precisa de ajuda? – Jones perguntou

-Não obrigada, - Desirée agradeceu novamente – Eu acho que posso ir para o meu quarto sozinha.

Jones observou Desirée distanciar-se dele, porém, a moça colidiu novamente com o chão quando estava na metade do caminho.

-Você tem certeza de que não precisa de ajuda? – Ele perguntou irônico.

Desirée suspirou.

-Talvez... – Desirée respondeu – Mais só um pouco...

Davy Jones ajudou Desirée a erguer-se do chão uma vez mais, ela se apoiou nele, e passo após passo, ela conseguiu finalmente chegar ao seu quarto.

-Boa noite. – Disse Jones para ela, deixando o quarto

-Boa noite. – Desirée disse, porém emendou rapidamente – Eu... eu não quero ficar sozinha esta noite.

Ele parou em sua trilha com as palavras de Desirée, e virou-se para a moça.

-O que disse? – Perguntou Davy Jones.

-Eu... posso passar a noite no seu quarto? – Desirée pediu, tentando ao máximo não encará-lo nos olhos.

O silêncio reinou entre os dois por alguns instantes antes de ser quebrado pelo pirata.

-Claro. – Jones respondeu – Não há nenhum problema. Afinal, a casa é sua.

Desirée sorriu.

-Obrigada... – A moça agradeceu – Ahn... pode me ajudar outra vez?

Mais alguns minutos depois, eles chegaram ao outro quarto. O único problema era que no quarto havia apenas uma cama de casal.

-Ahn... Eu durmo no chão. – Desirée disse

-Você está ferida. – Ele replicou – Se há alguém que deve ficar com a cama é você.

Desirée bufou.

-Eu acho que podemos dividir a cama. – Desirée disse – Se você concordar claro.

-Eu acho que não vai haver nenhum problema. – Jones disse

Ele ajudou Desirée a deitar-se, e logo em seguida ele próprio deitou-se também. Porém ambos mantiveram a maior distância possível um do outro.

-Boa noite, Desirée. – Disse Davy Jones

-Boa noite... Davy. – Ela disse.

* * *

_**ALELUIA!**_

_**FELIZ 2013 A TODOS OS LEITORES(AS)! Muita felicidade e boas festas! **_

_**I got drunk last night...**_

_**Esse é o nosso sétimo capítulo, que eu terminei de escrever ontem faltando 3 minutos para o inicio de 2013.**_

_**Espero que gostem. **_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_**No próximo capítulo, a caça começa quando a criatura resolver surgir. Fiquem ligados!**_

* * *

_**Captain Jones**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**FALA AI GALERA!**_

_**CAPÍTULO COM DIREITO A TRILHA SONORA!**_

_**Good Enough – Evanescence**_

_**AVISO: Este capítulo contém cenas fortes de terror, e outros...**_

_**OBS: O verso em alemão pertence a música Soone - Rammstein**_

_**OBS2: Um link para cada uma das músicas vai estar disponível no meu perfil assim que eu postar o cap. ;)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

As horas passaram, e assim a madrugada chegou. A lua cheia estava alta nos céus e as estrelas brilhavam. Porém, a lua e as estrelas foram cobertas por grandes nuvens negras, que abrigavam uma forte tempestade que não tardou a castigar o Caribe. Trovões estouravam e raios incrivelmente longos riscavam o céu noturno. Desirée abriu seus olhos subitamente, um frio intenso fez seu corpo inteiro tremer.

_-Não de novo! _– Ela pensou – _NÃO AGORA!_

Ela se levantou, sentindo aquela sensação terrível tomar conta de seu corpo. Ela levantou-se da cama, esforçando-se ao máximo para andar o mais rápido possível com seu tornozelo incapacitado. Para sua sorte, Jones não notou que ela se levantara, ela foi para o seu quarto, trancou a porta e viu-se obrigada a olhar para o espelho, vendo sua pele começar a rachar e se soltar do rosto como uma janela que é atingida por uma pedra. Ela não queria prolongar aquilo, mesmo sabendo a dor que ainda sentiria, cravou as unhas no rosto, e começou a arrancar a própria pele com desespero.

O sangue logo começou a sair dos lugares de onde ela estava arrancando a pele, e de onde ela estava caindo. Algo pareceu começar a crescer/brotar em suas costas rasgando a parte de trás de sua camisa. Mas havia algo mais crescendo/brotando também. Seus olhos começaram a sangrar também, sem pensar duas vezes cravou as unhas nos mesmos e os arrancou, deixando apenas dois lugares vazios e sangrentos. Suas unhas e dentes começaram a cair, e serem substituídos por algo mais... afiado. A moça deu um passo para trás, escorregando no próprio sangue e caiu sentada no chão.

Jones abriu seus olhos e sentou-se alarmado na cama ao escutar um grito de dor, que nem mesmo o barulho da enorme tempestade conseguiu abafar. Ele reconheceu imediatamente que o grito era de Desirée. Ele levantou-se o mais rápido que pode e começou a procurar pela mulher. Não precisou procurar mais, soube que ela havia voltado ao seu quarto no instante em que viu sangue vindo de dentro do mesmo por baixo da porta.

-Desirée! – Ele chamou tentando abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada – DESIRÉE! ABRA A PORTA!

-EU ESTOU BEM! – Ela gritou, porém sua voz estava rouca, e não parecia ser a dela.

-Não, você não está! – Jones disse – Abra a porta, ou eu vou abrir!

-NÃO! – Ela respondeu, agora com uma voz monstruosa.

-ABRA A MALDITA PORTA, MULHER! – Jones gritou nem um pouco intimidado pelo tom de voz de Desirée.

-EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME VEJA ASSIM! – Voltou a gritar com aquela voz.

Ele suspirou.

-Desirée... Você pode confiar em mim. – Jones disse

-Eu confio em você! – Ela disse – Mas não confio em mim mesma!

-Mas eu confio em você. – Ele disse em um tom mais tranquilo do que anteriormente – Desirée, por favor, abra a porta.

Houve um instante de silêncio absoluto, então ele ouviu o som da porta ser destrancada. Ele a abriu lentamente, e entrou.

_-Deus..._ – Foi a única palavra que veio a mente de Jones.

O chão estava totalmente coberto de sangue, e além disso, haviam unhas, pele, dentes, e os dois olhos da moça, que Jones podia jurar que por um instante, havia os visto encarando-o. Desirée estava encolhida em um canto do quarto, mas... ela estava totalmente transformada. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, sua pele havia sido substituída por escamas marrons como as de algum tipo de cobra, e havia surgido em suas costas um enorme par de asas negras. Sem mencionar a cauda de cobra, de no mínimo, dois metros e meio de comprimento que havia surgido também. E na ponta desta cauda havia um chocalho, exatamente como o de uma cascavel. As suas unhas deveriam agora ter no mínimo uns dez centímetros de comprimento, e eram totalmente pretas e afiadas como navalhas. Ela havia se transformado em uma mistura de ave com serpente. Porém, Davy Jones sabia de onde já havia visto algo assim antes_: A criatura_!

Desirée era o monstro! Agora tudo fazia sentido... Desirée não tinha medo de conviver na ilha com um monstro porque ela era o monstro. Ela não acordou quando Jones fugiu durante a noite, pois ela já estava acordada e não estava em casa. O ferimento em seu tornozelo que a moça adquirira em sua _caçada_ na noite passada contra a onça. E o fato de ela estar sempre cheirando a sangue fresco.

Com cautela, ele se aproximou de Desirée, que tentava esconder o rosto.

-Se afaste! – Ela disse se encolhendo mais contra a parede – Corra! Fuja enquanto eu ainda tenho controle!

Jones ajoelhou-se, não se importando nem um pouco se iria se sujar de sangue ou não, ele tocou o rosto de Desirée delicadamente, e a fez olhar para ele. O lindo par de olhos castanhos havia desaparecido, no seu lugar, agora havia dois olhos amarelos brilhantes. Exatamente os mesmo que ele vira anteriormente. Lágrimas de sangue saiam de seus olhos e corriam pelo seu rosto agora coberto de escamas. Mas mesmo assim, ele não havia perdido nenhum de seus belos traços.

-Vá em frente! Diga! – Começou ela, e quando ela falou, suas presas reluziram sob a fraca luz da única vela acesa no quarto – Sou uma aberração...

Bem... Desirée já teve dias melhores. Agora, ela parecia mais com algum tipo de criatura mitológica do que um ser humano. Jones não gostou da situação, mas tinha de admitir que aquelas asas davam a ela um ar tanto angelical quanto demoníaco. E o amarelo de seus olhos era simplesmente deslumbrante!

-Desirée... – Davy Jones tentava dizer – O quê aconteceu com você, mulher?

Desirée hesitou a principio. Mas lhe contou. Ela não fora sempre assim, mas quando tinha vinte anos de idade, uma feiticeira vodu pôs lhe uma maldição. Que ela se tornaria um monstro horrível de tempo em tempo, e mataria, tanto pelo sangue, quanto pela carne de suas "presas".

_Die Sonne scheint mir raus den Händen_

_kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden_

_wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht_

_legt sich heiss auf dein Gesicht_

_legt sich schmerzend auf die Brust_

_das Gleichgewicht wird zum Verlust_

_lässt dich hart zu Boden gehen_

_und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn_

-O quê? –Jones perguntou

-É a minha maldição. – Desirée disse.

-E o que quer dizer? – Ele perguntou

_O Sol brilha em minhas mãos_

_Pode te queimar, pode te cegar_

_Quando ele irrompe dos meus punhos_

_Deita-se quente sobre seu rosto_

_Deita-se dolorosamente sobre o peito_

_O equilíbrio é perdido_

_Ela te faz ir com força sobre o chão_

_E o mundo conta alto até dez_

-Eu vim para a ilha logo depois que me transformei pela primeira vez. – Ela contou – Causei um massacre. Homens, mulheres, idosos, crianças... Se eu tivesse ficado entre as pessoas, eu provavelmente teria sido caçada e morta em algum lugar.

Desirée chacoalhou-se. Ele se afastou um pouco dela, no instante em que ela rosnou como se fosse um animal.

-Sangue... – Desirée disse – Eu preciso... matar...

Ela fechou seus olhos, voltou a encostar-se na parede, e começou a respirar pesadamente. Percebendo que esse era o momento para se afastar, Jones levantou-se lentamente e começou a se afastar sem fazer barulho e mantendo o olhar fixo em Desirée. Porém sua retirada estratégica foi mortalmente prejudicada quando seus pés foram de encontro a uma poça de sangue, que fez um som ruidoso. Desirée começou a fungar... na verdade, ela começou a _farejar._ Ela abriu seus olhos, e direcionou-os imediatamente para Davy Jones. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Jones. E seu coração batia mais rapidamente, _medo_, ele tinha que se acostumar a esse sentimento novamente.

-Onde pensa que vai? – Ela perguntou novamente com aquela voz monstruosa.

-Quem? Eu? – Ele perguntou tentando chegar a porta – Eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum!

-Então por que está se afastando? – Ela voltou a perguntar, e por um segundo, pareceu recuperar a razão e lhe mandou um olhar preocupado – _Corra..._

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais, a mulher começou a ir de quatro em sua direção como uma leoa prestes a atacar sua presa. A caça de gato e rato começou. Ele percebeu que ela estava prestes a saltar em cima dele, sem que ela notasse, ele pegou a chave da porta. No instante em que ela saltou, ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta rapidamente, evitando o ataque, e trancando a porta logo em seguida. A porta tremeu com as batidas dadas pela criatura.

_-Eu tenho que... – _Os pensamentos de Jones foram interrompidos no instante em que um buraco foi aberto na porta, e a coisa passou seu braço para o lado de fora tentando agarrar a primeira coisa que estivesse em seu alcance.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Jones correu, ocupando-se em ir para longe. O mais longe possível. Não estava nem ai para a tempestade, se fosse para ele morrer esta noite, preferia morrer com um raio na cabeça do que ser dilacerado. Um som alto se fez. Davy Jones não precisou olhar para trás para saber que foi Desirée que havia derrubado a porta, e agora estava novamente atrás dele. Jones estava a menos de dois metros de distância da porta da frente, naquele momento, algo o acertou com força nas costas, derrubando-o no chão. Foi a cauda de Desirée que ela utilizara como um "chicote" para derrubá-lo.

Quando Davy Jones virou-se, ela já estava em cima dele, segurando-o contra o chão. Jones debateu-se, tentando se livrar, estava lutando por sua vida com todas as forças que tinha, mas não, ele não iria gritar, muito menos pedir ajuda e mesmo se pedisse, ninguém iria ouvi-lo. Ele não queria morrer, não daquele jeito... Maldição! Como ela era forte! Não conseguia se soltar. Ela voltou a farejar. Com a ponta de sua cauda, ela afastou alguns tentáculos de Jones de seu pescoço, lentamente aproximou seu rosto do mesmo, e sedutoramente tocou o pescoço dele com seus lábios. Exatamente como Drácula faria antes de morder o pescoço de uma bela mulher.

Outro arrepio percorreu o corpo de Jones com aquele toque. Sentindo a respiração quente de Desirée em seu pescoço, ele esperava que ela lhe cravasse os dentes em sua carne a qualquer instante... Porém, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu como se estando junto do monstro que Desirée se mostrou ser, tudo ficaria bem.

Mas por que em nome dos sete mares ele se sentia assim?

Seu conflito pessoal foi interrompido quando ela ergueu sua cabeça e olhou Davy Jones nos olhos, e ele fez o mesmo. Inesperadamente, Desirée lambeu o rosto de Jones, ele sentiu a língua quente, úmida e incrivelmente longa dela percorrer seu rosto, e cobri-lo com saliva, em seguida, ela voltou a olhá-lo, mas desta vez mostrou suas presas. Ela iria matá-lo agora. Tomou uma medida desesperada como último recurso para se libertar, Jones deu uma forte cabeçada em Desirée, que o soltou, e rolou para o lado com as mãos na testa.

Agora as posições mudaram, Jones era o caçador e Desirée a presa. Ele a segurava contra o chão tentando impedi-la de se levantar a qualquer custo, ignorando a dor em sua própria cabeça. Ela se debatia como uma possessa, e fazia o tradicional "Hiss" que as cobras fazem quando estão furiosas.

-Desirée! Pare com isso, mulher! – Davy Jones exclamou – ACORDE!

Davy Jones não sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer com "acorde", mas achou que valia a pena tentar. Desirée parou de fazer "Hiss" e se debater. Pareceu reagir ao próprio nome.

Jones a segurou pelos ombros, a começou a sacudi-la, como se tentasse traze-la a realidade novamente.

-Desirée! – Ele começou novamente – Você está me ouvindo? Desirée? DESIRÉE!

Ela fechou seus olhos, e seu corpo amoleceu. Davy Jones voltou a sacudi-la, e chamá-la pelo nome. Ela abriu seus olhos depois de alguns segundos. Eles já não brilhavam como antes, ela olhou em volta como se estivesse em um ambiente desconhecido. Depois de alguns segundos, Desirée olhou para ele totalmente confusa.

-Jones? – Ela perguntou – O quê... O quê houve? Como eu vim parar no chão?

Davy Jones não pareceu estar surpreso por ela não se lembrar.

-Desirée, - Ele começou – Olhe para si mesma.

Desirée estranhou o pedido, mas logo olhou-se, e viu no que havia se transformado. Desirée abraçou-o imediatamente.

-Meu Deus... – Ela disse – Eu sinto muito! Eu... Eu quase te matei! Desculpe-me, desculpe-me...

-Está tudo bem... Já passou. – Jones disse com uma voz calma, acariciando a cabeça de Desirée tentando tranquilizar a moça, e a si mesmo também – Você não fez por mau. Você não sabia o que estava fazendo, Desirée, não tem que pedir perdão por nada.

Por alguns minutos, os dois permaneceram apenas abraçados no meio do chão da sala. Logo, Jones percebeu que lágrimas de sangue haviam voltado a correr pelo rosto de Desirée, e manchado seu ombro no qual ela havia afundado seu rosto. Ele as secou. Antes que Desirée pudesse agradecer, ele a segurou, e a ergueu do chão, carregando-a. Mesmo com aquelas grandes asas, e uma cauda, a moça continuava incrivelmente leve. Leve como uma pluma.

-O quê está fazendo? – Ela perguntou com a voz agora fraca de tanto chorar.

-Você precisa dormir um pouco. – Ele respondeu – Eu creio que você teve uma noite longa...

-Você não tem medo de que eu lhe rasgue em pedaços no meio da noite? – Desirée perguntou, porém, Davy Jones apenas riu um pouco.

-Depois do que eu passei hoje, acho que nunca mais vou sentir medo na vida. – Jones respondeu, sem perceber que, mesmo com escamas, o rosto de Desirée corara um pouco.

Ele chegou ao quarto, e a deitou com carinho na cama, e a cobriu. Em seguida, deitou-se novamente ao seu lado, porém desta vez, bem próximo a ela. Por causa das asas, ela deitara de lado na cama, mas de frente para Jones. Estavam muito próximos um do outro, e Jones segurava a mão dela. O silêncio predominou entre eles por quase uma hora. Nenhum deles conseguia dormir.

-Jones... – Desirée sussurrou para evitar acorda-lo se ele estivesse dormindo, o que não era o caso.

-Sim? – Ele perguntou

Desirée não sabia exatamente como dizer aquilo para ele.

-Escute... – Desirée tentava dizer, estava um tanto que acanhada, e com razão – Talvez seja esse monstro selvagem dentro de mim, mas, eu acho que... você... eu... nós... Sim, nós...

-Nós...? – Jones tentava incentiva-la a continuar a fala.

-Que nós... nós devíamos... você sabe... juntos... compreende o que estou tentando dizer? – Ela perguntou – Por favor, me diga que sim. Porque isso está começando a ficar embaraçoso para mim.

Davy Jones compreendera perfeitamente o que ela tentava lhe dizer. Mas... ela não era totalmente humana, e isso acabaria sendo um tanto que... estranho. Para os dois. Mas verdade seja dita, ele também não era totalmente humano. Novamente que a verdade seja dita, ele era mais parecido com ela do que com qualquer outro. Não só porque os dois eram amaldiçoados, mas depois de todo o tempo que passaram juntos, eles acabaram se conhecendo melhor, e tinham muito em comum.

-Desirée... – Ele tentou dizer

-Não. Está tudo bem. – Desirée disse sentando-se na cama – Você deve preferir uma mulher de verdade, e não uma aberração. Eu não sou _boa o bastante_ para você.

Jones sentou-se na cama também, tocando o rosto dela, e ela olhou nos belos olhos azuis dele.

-Você não é uma aberração. Você é uma mulher de verdade. – Ele respondeu – E você não é apenas boa para mim... você é a _única _boa o bastante para mim.

Com suas palavras finalmente ditas, e sem hesitar por um único segundo a mais, seus lábios colidiram aos dela em um beijo. Ambos fecharam seus olhos. O gosto metálico de sangue que vinha da boca de Desirée era forte, quase como se ele estivesse bebendo um copo de sangue puro, e Desirée não pode de forma alguma não gostar do salgado gosto do beijo de Davy Jones.

_Sob o seu feitiço novamente_

_Eu não consigo dizer não para você_

_Deseje meu coração e ele estará sangrando em sua mão_

_Eu não consigo dizer não para você_

Lentamente, e com as mãos trêmulas, Desirée deslizou suas mãos pelo peito de Davy Jones, acariciando cada musculo dele, e em seguida pôs seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Jones por sua vez, envolveu Desirée em seus braços o melhor que pode devido ao par de assas da moça.

A chuva começou a cair ainda mais forte, mas nenhum deles conseguia se importar com isso. Desirée abriu brevemente os seus olhos, no instante em que sentiu a língua de Jones percorrer seu lábio superior, convidando-os a se abrirem e deixa-lo explorar os cantos mais profundos de sua boca. Quem era Desirée para negar a si própria tais prazeres? Ela não queria desperdiçar nenhum segundo de tudo que estava acontecendo, e não tardou a aprofundar o beijo que davam, cedendo aos toques dele.

_Não deveria ter deixado você me torturar tão docemente_

_Agora eu não consigo deixar este sonho_

_Eu não consigo respirar, mas me sinto boa o bastante_

_Eu me sinto boa o bastante para você_

Conforme os segundos se passavam, o beijo que antes era apenas um simples contato com os lábios se tornara um beijo ardente que quase chegava a queimar de tanta paixão. Eles quebraram o beijo tentando recuperar o folego, seus lábios não estavam distantes um do outro.

-Eu quero você... – Desirée sussurrou beijando Jones novamente – Eu quero muito...

-Eu também – Ele respondeu sussurrando no ouvido da moça, enviando um arrepio pelo corpo dela no instante em que desceu seus lábios até o pescoço de Desirée beijando-o em seguida. Desirée deixou escapar um suspiro.

_Beba desta doce decadência_

_Eu não consigo dizer não para você_

_E eu me perdi completamente e não me importo_

_Eu não consigo dizer não para você_

Eles voltaram a deitar na cama sem interromper o contato entre seus lábios, Jones estava sobre ela, mas então pensou se Desirée não machucaria suas asas, pois afinal, ela havia se deitado sobre elas.

-Suas asas... – Jones disse, porém Desirée não pareceu se importar, apenas sorriu e tocou o rosto dele, olhando fundo em seus olhos azuis.

-Não se preocupe. – Ela disse, tirando a camisa dele – Eu não vou me machucar... muito...

Em apenas uma questão de minutos nenhum deles possuía roupas em seus corpos, a única coisa que os cobriam eram os lençóis. Lábios e línguas uniam-se, as mãos de um tocavam o corpo do outro. O contato entre os dois amantes se tornava cada vez mais intimo e possessivo. Desirée arranhou as costas de Jones com suas unhas afiadas como navalhas, cortando-o, e fazendo-o gemer. Ela sorriu, enlaçando a cintura dele com suas pernas.

_Não deveria ter deixado você me conquistar por completo_

_Agora eu não consigo deixar este sonho_

_Não posso acreditar que me sinto boa o bastante_

_Eu me sinto boa o bastante_

_Demorou muito, mas me sinto bem_

Desirée gritou. Ela não negava que havia se imaginado fazendo o que fazia com Jones, e agora que realmente estava fazendo, percebera que era ainda melhor do que ela havia imaginado. Desirée chacoalhou o chocalho de sua cauda, de tanto prazer.

Ele sorriu, e cravou seus dentes no pescoço dela, fazendo-a gritar ainda mais. O quarto foi iluminado pela luz de outro raio. Os dois já se sentiam como se estivessem no paraíso, mas mesmo assim, eles ainda desejavam por mais.

_E eu ainda estou esperando pela chuva cair_

_Despejar a vida real sobre mim_

_Pois eu não consigo me segurar a nada tão bom assim_

_Eu sou boa o bastante para você me amar também?_

O sangue deles fervia, há muito tempo que não se sentiam tão vivos como se sentiam agora. Muito tempo depois, e Desirée dormia tranquilamente nos braços de Davy Jones. Ele acariciava gentilmente a cabeça da jovem, ele beijou delicadamente a testa de Desirée, fechou seus olhos, e dormiu. A tempestade continuava forte, e o destino dos dois, agora estava selado.

_Então tome cuidado como que você me pede_

_Porque eu não consigo dizer não_

* * *

_**ALELUIA EU TEMINEI ESSE CAPÍTULO GIGANTE!**_

_**Resumo: Desirée é o monstro, Desirée tenta matar Davy, Davy e Desirée passaram a noite juntos ;)**_

_**Desculpem-me a demora! Hoje eu fui a praia e consegui a inspiração que me faltava!**_

_**Reviews são mais do que bem-vindas a bordo da fic! Por favooor!**_

* * *

_**Captain Jones**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO COM DIREITO A TRILHA SONORA:**_

_**Bronken – Evanescence**_

_**OBS: O link vai estar no meu perfil assim que eu postar o capítulo ;)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

Na manhã seguinte, Davy Jones lentamente abriu os seus olhos, lembrando-se de imediato dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Olhou para o outro lado da cama, Desirée não estava ali.

Olhou em volta, não havia nenhuma gota de sangue no quarto.

-Foi... só um sonho? – Jones perguntou para si mesmo

Jones gostaria de acreditar que tudo não passara de um sonho, mas considerando o fato de ainda sentir os arranhões que Desirée lhe dera, não havia duvidas de que nada daquilo fora apenas um sonho. Ele vestiu-se novamente, e preocupou-se agora em encontrar Desirée, no instante em que iria deixar o quarto, algo no chão do quarto chamou-lhe a atenção. Era uma pena gigantesca e negra. Lembrou-se de imediato das asas negras da moça, ele guardou a pena, e voltou a procurar Desirée.

-Desirée? – Jones chamou, procurando-a pela casa, o sangue da noite passada que estava espalhado pelo chão havia desaparecido, exatamente como Desirée.

Foi procurá-la do lado de fora da casa, no instante em que abriu a porta, Desirée estava sentada na varanda com um violão velho, tocando uma melodia suave. Desirée havia voltado ao a ser a bela moça que era antes. Sem asas, sem escamas, nada de presas, unhas gigantescas e cauda.

-Broken. – Jones disse reconhecendo a melodia e fazendo Desirée virar-se rapidamente e encará-lo – É uma bela música.

-Olá. – Ela disse.

-Desirée, nós precisamos conversar... – Ele disse

Ela voltou a se concentrar na música, e ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Desirée... – Davy Jones começou

Ela recomeçou a tocar a música.

-Canta comigo? – Ela perguntou, tentando desviar do assunto.

-Não! – Ele exclamou

-Você não conhece a letra? – Desirée perguntou

-Conheço, mas... – Jones dizia

-Então não há nenhum problema! – Ela disse já tocando as notas

-Desirée... – Ele dizia

-Eu canto com você. – Desirée falou – Por favor?

Jones bufou, dando-se por vencido. Desirée sorriu, e continuou tocando as notas por um tempo, até o momento em que deveriam cantar.

_Davy:_

_Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo o jeito que você ri_

_Eu quero te abraçar forte e roubar sua dor_

_Eu guardo sua fotografia, e eu sei que ela me serve bem_

_Eu quero te abraçar forte e roubar sua dor_

Não. Jones não tinha a melhor voz do mundo, mas ainda assim Desirée a achava bela.

_Davy e Desirée:_

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando estou solitário_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

Ainda sorrindo, Desirée continuou tocando, aguardando ansiosamente pelos próximos versos.

_Davy:_

_Você se foi_

_Você não me sente mais aqui_

_Desirée:_

_O pior já passou agora e podemos respirar de novo_

_Eu quero te abraçar forte, você rouba minha dor_

_Há muito para aprender, e ninguém deixou de lutar_

_Eu quero te abraçar forte e roubar sua dor_

Jones não esperava por isso. Desirée possuía uma voz simplesmente divina. A voz dela era doce e suave, quase como a voz de um anjo. Ele nunca imaginou isso, mas no final das contas, ele estava gostando de estar ali com Desirée.

_Davy e Desirée:_

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando estou aberto_

_E eu não sinto que sou forte o bastante_

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando estou solitário_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

Davy Jones observou Desirée tocar as próximas notas, além de possuir uma bela voz, a moça tinha o domínio total sobre o instrumento. Jones admitiu, Desirée era uma mulher incrível.

_Davy e Desirée:_

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando estou aberto_

_E eu não sinto que sou forte o bastante_

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando estou solitário_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

_Porque eu fico quebrado quando estou solitário_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai_

-Então... O que você queria falar comigo? – Desirée perguntou

Jones retirou a pena de seu bolso, e a mostrou para Desirée, que arregalou os olhos.

-Eu acho que você sabe. – Ele respondeu – Desirée...

-Vá embora. – Ela disse sem nem ao menos olhar para ele – Você me ouviu. Eu quero que você vá embora.

Davy Jones apenas encarou Desirée, sem acreditar no que ela dizia.

_Você se foi_

_Você não me sente mais aqui_

* * *

_**Aye pessoal!**_

_**Captain Jones está novamente a ativa! Eu agradeço de coração (literalmente) a todos que leem! Vocês não tem ideia de como isso levanta a minha moral, e me deixa feliz! Reviews são mais do que bem-vindas!**_

_**E não... Ninguém cantou esse ultimo verso da música antes de terminar o capítulo.**_

* * *

_**Captain Jones**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

-O que? – Jones perguntou

-Não me leve a mal. – Desirée disse sem ter coragem de encará-lo em olhos enquanto falava – Mas eu não quero que você morra por minha culpa. Foi um milagre você ter me feito voltar a realidade, e eu não quero correr o risco de que você morra.

Sem nenhuma palavra mais ela levantou-se e voltou para dentro da casa.

-Desirée! – Chamou Jones

-VÁ EMBORA DE UMA VEZ! – Ela gritou para ele

Davy Jones a chamou novamente e seguiu a moça, porém ela se trancara em seu quarto. Jones pediu para Desirée sair do quarto, ou pelo menos responder o que ele estava a perguntando. Porém ela não lhe disse uma única palavra, ele desistiu de tentar falar com Desirée.

Horas depois, Desirée abriu a porta e deixou o seu quarto. Ela notou que precisava falar com ele, e que se ele estivesse partindo, Desirée não queria que aquela fosse a ultima palavra entre eles. Entretanto, era tarde demais para consertar isso...

Davy Jones havia partido.

* * *

**Captain Jones**


	11. Chapter 11

_**PENULTIMO CAPÍTULO! :D**_

_**Capítulo com direito a trilha sonora:**_

_**Captivated – Lady Gaga**_

_**Obs: O link vai estar no meu perfil assim que eu postar o capítulo ;)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

Não! Não! Não!

Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Desirée fez Davy Jones partir para sempre, e agora ela jamais poderia lhe pedir desculpas e se explicar pelas suas atitudes da noite anterior. Procurara por todos os cantos da ilha, talvez, só talvez, ele ainda estivesse lá. Ela não o encontrara, e como ele havia deixado uma ilha no meio do nada, permanecia um mistério indecifrado para Desirée. Porém, mais nada a moça podia fazer agora. Davy Jones a deixou. Para nunca mais voltar.

O dia deu lugar a uma noite quente e estrelada. Não havia uma única brisa, o único som que se ouvia era o canto dos grilos juntamente das ondas quebrando-se contra a costa da praia, a lua brilhava nos céus, e a criatura monstruosa que vivia na ilha, parecia não estar interessada em derramamento de sangue nesta noite.

Desirée se transformara novamente na aberração que julgava ser, mas pela primeira vez, não se descontrolara. Nem ansiava por matar. Na verdade, ela mal se movera um centímetro desde que percebera que havia feito a única pessoa que ela realmente amara em toda a sua vida deixa-la. Trancou-se em seu quarto e deitou-se em sua cama horas atrás, sofrera as dores de sua maldição ali mesmo, suas lágrimas agora de sangue, manchavam o travesseiro no qual ela havia afundado seu rosto. Subitamente, recordou-se de uma música de sua infância, que sua mãe costumava cantar para ela quando estava triste.

A muitos anos não cantava uma única palavra daquela canção, ela estava sozinha e ninguém poderia ouvi-la de qualquer forma. Queria afastar a sua mente de Jones, nem que fosse por um só segundo.

_Um olhar e eu estou acabada_

_Um olhar em seus olhos e eu estou cativada_

_O sabor da sua pele_

_O calor dos seus lábios famintos me tomaram_

_E eu amo a maneira que você me faz dançar_

_A milhas de distância_

_Quando estou com você eu fico tão sedada_

_Eu sou cativada por você._

Desirée parou para pensar, e foi quando percebeu que a música apenas a fazia se lembrar mais ainda de Davy Jones. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, sua dor parecia ser consideravelmente reduzida. Mas mesmo assim, ainda não era o bastante para fazer seu coração se acalmar.

_Você é como o vento_

_Porque tudo se move quando você está por perto_

_O sol é como o som de sua voz de manhã_

_Quando você ilumina o meu mundo_

_E eu amo a maneira que você me faz dançar_

_A milhas de distância_

_Quando estou com você eu nunca me canso_

_Eu estou cativada_

Percebera que sua voz era bela, ou talvez, fossem as lembranças que tinha ao lado de Jones que estivessem afetando sua mente. De qualquer forma, suas lágrimas continuavam a cair, e ela se sentia como um monstro. E agora, pior ainda sem ele. Queria tê-lo junto a ela uma vez mais, queria abraça-lo, e nunca mais deixa-lo partir. Desirée não tinha mais como negar, ela definitivamente, amava Davy Jones.

_Eu nunca vou parar de acreditar_

_Neste amor louco que nós estamos conduzindo_

_Docinho, me abrace forte e me faça mais doce_

_Eu preciso de você, eu te amo_

_Então por favor, mostre-me aquele sorriso_

_Me faça rir só um pouquinho_

_Então respire... Um sopro_

_Eu só preciso um para preencher o vazio_

Desirée foi interrompida, quando sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe as costas de leve. Ela ergueu sua cabeça, e olhou para trás. Seu rosto iluminou-se, e sabia que seus olhos amarelos brilharam ainda mais quando ela viu um homem com um belíssimo par de olhos azuis, e tentáculos no rosto.

-Davy? – Ela perguntou imaginando que aquilo era apenas um truque que a saudade estava lhe pregando.

Porém, essa teoria foi descartada no momento em que ele a abraçou com força, e a beijou com carinho, secando as lágrimas da moça em seguida.

-Você foi embora... – Ela sussurrou

-Verdade. – Davy Jones respondeu – Só que eu percebi que não podia ficar longe de você.

Desirée sorriu.

-Eu te amo. – Desirée disse.

-Eu também te amo. – Davy Jones respondeu

-Com todos os defeitos? – Desirée perguntou se referindo a maldição.

-Com todos os defeitos. – Jones confirmou, voltando a beija-la – Desirée, venha comigo.

Desirée o encarou confusa.

-Eu conheço alguém que pode retirar a sua maldição – Jones disse – Então você pode ter a sua vida de volta.

Com certeza, aquela era uma oferta tentadora, mas Desirée havia se adaptado a sua vida do jeito que ela estava. Sim, ela queria se livrar daquele peso que carregava há tantos anos, mas não estava certa sobre deixar tudo para trás outra vez.

-Eu estou amaldiçoada a tanto tempo, que parece que eu sempre fui assim. –Desirée disse – Eu não sei se me acostumo a ser normal outra vez.

Jones sorriu um pouco.

-Acho que você passou tempo demais nessa ilha, – Davy Jones disse – porque nada é normal no Caribe.

Desirée sorriu, e concordou com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem. – Ela disse voltando a beija-lo – Eu vou com você, Davy.

-Provavelmente, haverá riscos no caminho. – Ele alertou

-Eu vou com você não importa os riscos, meu amor. – Ela respondeu

Ele tocou o rosto dela uma vez mais, olhando fundo em seus olhos brilhantes, e uniu seus lábios aos de Desirée uma vez mais.

_E eu amo a maneira que você me faz dançar_

_A milhas de distância_

_Já faz tempo mas eu tenho esperado_

_E agora eu estou cativada._

* * *

_**OI PESSOAL!**_

_**Pois é... A fic já está no final. Eu adoraria saber o que vocês acharam dela até agora. Se quiserem mandar uma review tudo bem, se não quiserem, tanto faz. O que realmente importa é que vocês tenha gostado e que eu consegui terminar a fic antes das aulas começarem outra vez. **_

_**O próximo capítulo virá em breve, fiquem ligados!**_

* * *

_**Captain Jones**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**ULTIMO CAPÍTULO! :D**_

_**Muito obrigada a todos que leram essa fic até o fim! Eu adoro vocês! :D**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

-Acho que você passou tempo demais nessa ilha, – Davy Jones disse – porque nada é normal no Caribe.

Desirée sorriu, e concordou com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem. – Ela disse voltando a beija-lo – Eu vou com você, Davy.

-Provavelmente, haverá riscos no caminho. – Ele alertou

-Eu vou com você não importa os riscos, meu amor. – Ela respondeu

Ele tocou o rosto dela uma vez mais, olhando fundo em seus olhos brilhantes, e uniu seus lábios aos de Desirée uma vez mais.

-Então vamos. – Jones disse segurando a mão de Desirée.

-Agora? – Desirée perguntou – Agora? Nesse exato momento?

-Se você quiser... – Ele disse

Desirée fez sua decisão final. Partiria com Jones daquela ilha esquecida por Deus naquele exato momento. Eles deixaram a casa, havia começado a ventar forte.

-E para onde vamos? – Desirée perguntou

Davy Jones pareceu pensativo por um momento.

-Tortuga. – Ele respondeu – Tem alguém lá pode nos levar até a pessoa que retirar a sua maldição.

-Eu tenho um ideia de como podemos chegar a Tortuga – Disse Desirée – E bem mais rápido que levaríamos para chegar lá de navio...

-Tartarugas? – Jones perguntou rindo

-Melhor... – Desirée respondeu – Vire-se.

Jones estranhou a pedido, mas assim o fez, e virou-se de costas para ela. Desirée sorriu, e o abraçou por trás. Neste instante, Desirée abriu as suas gigantescas asas negras. Segundos depois, Jones sentiu seus pés deixarem de tocar a chão, e logo, Desirée o carregava enquanto voavam sobre os mares, em direção a Tortuga.

* * *

_**ALELUIA IRMÃOS!**_

_**SONHOS SANGRENTOS CHEGOU AO FIM! MAS... Captain Jones tem um surpresa para vocês...**_

* * *

_**Sonhos sangrentos: A maldição termina**_

_**ISSO! A SEQUENCIA ESTÁ MAIS DO QUE CONFIRMADA!**_

_**Porém, eu não sei quando o primeiro capítulo será postado aqui no FF. Estou falando sério. Não tenho a menor ideia, eu ainda preciso terminar a minha outra fic "A Hora do Pesadelo: O recomeço", e tenho que iniciar as gravações de "Jeff The Killer".**_

_**Por favor, peço para que ninguém se desespere se a demora for grande. Eu NUNCA esqueço o FF. E MUITO MENOS as minhas fics. Pois quando eu digo que vou escrever uma fic, é PORQUE EU VOU ESCREVER A BENDITA FICÇÃO!**_

* * *

_**É o último capítulo pessoal! Deixem um review e façam uma autora feliz! **_

_**Até a próxima, e bons ventos a todos!**_

* * *

_**Captain Jones**_


End file.
